Perfect Stranger
by coconut-forever
Summary: Damn that rock. Made her trip and fall. Now she's on the ground with a broken leg and a ruined dress. He walked out of the shadows and chuckled before picking her up. Hmm maybe that rock wasn't so bad after all...INUXKAG
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha(though I wish I could), all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

It's my first time publishing a story so it might not live up to some people's expectations so review, comments and advice are greatly appreciated:)

Perfect Stranger

Chapter 1

She walks up the the marble stairs in her white heels outlined with small delicate crystals that sparkle under the full moon. Her baby blue gown flowed graciously behind her. Looking up, excitement rise among her, almost reaching the entrance to the modern masquerade ball, suddenly her body leaned forward and fell to the ground. "Owww" she groaned in pain. Her leg had collapsed on her when she unexpectedly tripped over a small pebble that cause her great pain. Her ankles felt like it was being stabbed continuously over and over again. The pain was excruciating, who knew a tiny innocent pebble could do so much?

'Great, so much for my excitement 'she sighed.

She could hear the music blasting through the thick grand elaborate door that was at least two stories high. She tried to lift her leg up and held onto the stair railing at the side for support, but her leg once again gave out on her, she looked around seeking for help but it seemed like everyone had gone inside and was having a time of their lives while she's stick out here, in the cold, with a broken leg. She could move her leg but it hurts too much for her to stand.

'This can't be happening, I can't miss my best friend's party that she had work so hard to plan for'.

Well, not exactly, all she had to do was tell her envision of this party and her parents would take care of the rest, which to her, wasn't a very big deal since she held a party every year but with a different theme of course. Holding such a highly anticipated party would cost quite a few pennies like spending a few hundred grand to redecorate the whole mansion and hiring the best party planner in the whole country just for this mid night dream winter masquerade party. But that amount of money is nothing considering how her parents are both very..very rich. (And, no, I am not exaggerating).

' Geez she's going to kill me for being so late'.

Determination rise up beneath her as she once again try to lift herself up with her broken leg, since she, as everyone who knew her was not someone that would give up so easily.

' I can do this, I will not ...URGG'she groaned as she felt her butt hitting the hard edge marble stairs.

" You know, if you keep on struggling like that, you won't be able to move that leg of your anytime soon let alone stand or walk" a deep calm voice said behind her.

She turn around finding herself gazing at the stranger standing in the shadows under the full bloomed cherry blossom. Her eyes widen as he steps out of the dark shadow. He had long coal black hair with beautiful electrifying amber eyes. He dressed in a fairly expensive looking black suit. She thought he was cute....and definitely very handsome. She blushed at that thought and looked away as she felt his intense gaze fixing on her. He seemed to be one of those player guys that every single girl would flock to.

" Hey, you wanna help me or just stand there and watch me suffer" she spat out in almost a playful tone. She didn't have time to share some kind of memorable gaze with a stranger but she didn't want to be rude and piss the only person standing out here in the dark to walk away, and leave her and her broken leg resting on the coldness of the marble stairs that made her leg numb.

He tear his gaze away from her and looked at her smooth creamy long leg, he walked over to her and bent down and whispered softly in her ear" a girl like you shouldn't be out in the dark alone you know, who knows what kind of creepers are out here". Her hair smell like jasmine, which he found very appealing, he liked that scent . He then decided to play with her abit longer and moved his face in front of hers and met her gaze once again. She had chocolate brown eyes that sent a warm tingly feeling down his spine and long dark raven hair that fell over onto the side of her shoulders. She suddenly blushed intensely as if some kind of thoughts occurred to her, slowly, a playful smile slipped out of the corner of his mouth. Even though he didn't knew her all that well, she seemed different..she seemed interesting and definitely very beautiful and breathtaking.

She let out a small gasp when he slipped his toned arms under her and carried her in a bridal style as he pushed the entrance door open with a slight kick from his legs, it reveal a long corridor with red thick curtains draped beautifully over the glass window. There was ancient paintings like Mona Lisa hanging on each sides of the wall. It made her feel like she was truly in a medieval castle.

She looked down the corridor, it was long, long enough to start a conversation. She looked back up to him before she could get her words out.. " I know I am hot but you don't have to stare at me like that, it's starting to creep me out wench" he said jokingly.

" Ha, who said anything about you looking hot, jeez somebody's being a bit too cocky jerk" she replied with a disgusted response.

'Was he flirting? No. There's no way, he doesn't even know me'.

Her heart flutter as he looked down at her and smiled. 'No,i can't let him get to me, I don't want to be hurt again' she thought as she broke her gaze away from him.

She appealed very much to him, she doesn't seem like those typical girls that flock to him like ducks because of his charming appearance and popularity. He didn't like all those attention, he wanted someone real and someone who loved him for who he was. But yet, he likes to toy with all of them. It was the only way for him to get over her...

"Thank you"

He looked down puzzled.

"What?"

" I said thank you .... you know for carrying me when we were complete strangers" she smiled warmly.

" Keh it's nothing, I couldn't just leave a girl out there in the cold like that. Besides,your light as a feather comparing to all those other girls that I had to carry ".

"Other girls? " she asked with curiosity

"Did I just detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" he smriked, obviously teasing, trying to test his theory a bit further, trying to see if she was that type of girl...

" Um excuse me? Jealous of what? Psh i don't even know you so stop being so cocky" she replied ,she wasn't in the mood for this , she had always detested players, they toy with girls feeling like its nothing. She would know because she had once fallen for someone like that. It hurts. Alot.

"Yup one of them tripped and I had to-anyways its a long story but they were a real pain in the ass " he said grumpily, obviously this girl can't take a joke which surprised him since no girls has ever talked to him in this manner before. He once again found her intriguing.

' Guess my theory about her was right' he thought to himself

"Huh?" She was thrown off guard

"I was answering your question, slow much?" he replied, feeling a bit annoyed

Suddenly, the door to the ball room flew open and a girl with a long pony tail stood there with arms at her hips looking very annoyed. She was wearing a long elegant sleek crimson red dress that matched her bright red earrings that hung loosely from her ear. She had a diamond necklace and a bracelet that looked like it's made especially for her.

A man slowly walked out the door and stood by her side, he was wearing a black tux with a hint of dark blue. He had short black hair and seemed pretty decent looking. They both looked straight towards their way.

"Inuyasha?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice

"Kagome?" the women said with shock

A/N---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh took me forever to think of a plot, anywayss first chapters donee and im wondering if I should do a second chapter...so reviewwwww ! :)

AS you could telll, I have yet to mention their names until the very end to leave some suspence but obviously im guessing you guys would know who im talking about base on the physical descriptions and their personalities XD

BTW, Inuyasha the final act was amazinggg! It ended on such a good note and it will always and forever be my favourite anime :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form ( wish I did though ) :)

Perfect Stranger

Chapter Two

A man slowly walked out the door and stood by her side, he was wearing a black tux with a hint of dark blue. He had short black hair and seemed pretty decent looking. They both looked straight toward their way.

"Inuyasha?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Kagome?" the women said with shock.

" Yo Miroku" he said with a smirk while he nodded towards Sango's way.

" Geez, what took you so long? " Sango burst out with flares in her eyes looking very very pissed but her expression immediately softened when she noticed Kagome's swollen ankle.

"Kagome, are you okay? " Sango asked with concern while Inuyasha gently lowered half of her body towards the floor. Sango quickly came up and put Kagome's arm over her shoulders lending her support.

" Yea, I am fine. I tripped over a damn pebble and took a hard fall. But thank gosh, he was there..." she said glancing over at Inuyasha.

" Yea yea, no need to thank me again but you own me. Remember that" he said casually with a smirk.

" Um.." Miroku looked at Kagome while scratching his head.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome" Kagome said smiling.

"Oh well then lady Kagome.... will you bear my child?" Miroku asked enthusiastically with a perverted smile on his face.

*Sweat drop*

" OWWW you didn't have to hit me that hard" yelled Miroku.

" Well then stop being being such a DUMBASS " Inuyasha yelled back.

"Geez, looks like someone's PMSing " Miroku muttered under his breath.

" What DID YOU SAYYY ?" Inuyasha shouted.

" I am going to take Kagome upstairs to my room so that she can rest" Sango interrupted.

" Oh uh alright then, rest well Kagome. And Sango, you still own me a dance" Miroku said with a wink.

Kagome nodded at Miroku with a warm smile while Sango didn't even bother turning her head to look back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time before looking away.

" Yo lets go inside Inuyasha and have some fun with the ladies" Miroku said while following Inuyasha's gaze that was fixed Intensely on Kagome just before the two girls disappear out of their sight and into Sango's bedroom.

'Hmm interesting, is Inuyasha actually interested in her? Ha, it's been a while since I have seen that look on his face' Miroku thought.

"Yea, sure, don't want all the girls to disappear on us now, do we" Inuyasha said sarcastically, he turned around and walked to the door , he looked back at the door to Sango's room in which the two girls had just entered.

'Keh, why the hell do I care?' he thought before opening the door and being greeted by a flock of girls.

Kagome slowly sat down on Sango's queen size bed. She looked around, the last time she had been in here was last week helping Sango with the party. Sango's bedroom was gigantic, it was at least three times the size of her own. Her room considered a fifty inch Toshiba Plasma TV, thirty inch Apple desktop, a complete built in audio sound system and a huge walk in closet. Kagome looked to her right and noticed a rectangular small black box lying across the bed. Sango quickly noticed what her best friend was staring at.

"That's a gift from Miroku the pervert" Sango said with a small laugh.

A gift for Sango? From the man downstairs with Inuyasha?

" Sango?"

"yeah"

"Do they go to our school?" Kagome asked quietly, she's been at Shikon High for three and a half year now...and yet, she has never seen the two of them before.

" Yupp, just as last week, they transferred from Rosary High to ours"

" Rosary High ?" Kagome eyes widen from shock.

Rosary High was the best school in the whole country, it is known as one of the top ten schools in the world. Only the richest and the most vital group of people have the rights to attend there. Not that Shikon High was bad or anything since it was one of the best school in Japan, Kagome just couldn't help but wonder why they would transfer from such a worthy school with such a high reputation.

Both of the schools are meant for only people with high importance and people in the upper level class, but Kagome was neither of that, the reason she got in was because of her hard work. Every year, Shikon High would only accept three people with the best academic standing in the province. Importance and money weren't on the list of requirements ; what the school was really looking for was dedicated students that is committed. Not surprisingly, Kagome was selected as one of those three, years of hard work paid off and being able to attend that school was her dream.

"But why would they transfer from that school?" kagome asked with curiosity.

" Hm beats me, I smell something fishy" Sango said playfully.

"Wait, you said that Miroku gave you that present?"

"Yup, it's a diamond ring with 1.50 carat" Sango said.

"Wow that must have been a lot...but the question is why would he give such a ring to you? What's his motives ?"

"Haha geezz Kagome, your thinking too much, ohh remember how I told you a month ago that I met my father's business partner's son?"

"Ehhh"

"The one that I said was cute?" Sango said sheepishly trying to refresh kagome's memory.

" OMG don't tell me that's him?" Kagome jumped.

"Uh yea, apparently I thought he was pretty decent back then but it turns out that he's nothing but a pig " reply Sango.

"What a small world" kagome said and let out a laughed.

"So... what do you think about Inuyasha? I mean you two looked like such a cute couple when he was carrying you down the hall" Sango teased.

"Inuyasha? ...ehhh...well...he was quite the gentlemen?...I mean I DON'T KNOW, I don't even know him"

Sango let out a chuckle, Inuyasha? A gentlemen? That made her laugh...real hard.

"Hey what's so funny?" kagome asked.

"Uhh nothing , it's just that Inuyasha's definitely NOT a gentlemen. Trust me"

"Yea come to think of it, he did insult me quite a few times"

"Yea he's always like that, don't take it to heart Kagome"

"Always? Don't tell me that he's also one of your father's busi-"

"Noppee" cutting Kagome off before she gets the wrong idea " we went to middle school together so I guess you could say that we're old childhood friends, he 's gonna be the future CEO of Golden Tessaiga, pretty cool huh" Sango winked at Kagome before continuing.

"Golden Tessiga is a company that was created by Inutaisho, he is often compared to the legendary Donald Trump. GT CO owns a number of well known hotels that are being established all over the world, golf courses, resorts, real estates and its co partner with Miroku's father who owns WST "

Kagome gulped, it a bit too overwhelming for her to take in right now, she was flushed all of a sudden when thoughts of Inuyasha popped into her head. Suddenly, Sango got up and went to the bathroom and came out with a small pack of ice. She gently pressed the ice to Kagome's swollen ankles.

"We almost forgot about your ankles with all that talk" Sango said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt as much anymore" Kagome lied, she didn't want her best friend to worry about her, not to mention she should be down at her party right now.

"Sango?"

"yea Kagome?"

" I am sorry, for ruining your party. You should be down there having fun, not being stuck here in your room because of your clumsy friend " Kagome said solemnly.

Sango looked up, surprised. 'That silly girl' Sango thought

A/N-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------------

I know that those company names sound lame but thts the best I could think of O.o

Anywayss enjoyyy and reviewww :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha , all rights goes to Rumiko

Perfect Stranger

Chapter 3

Sango looked up, surprised. 'That silly girl'

"What are you talking about? You didn't ruin my party. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I isolate you by yourself and you broken leg while I am down there partying" Sango replied cheerfully trying to cheer her friend up.

"But-"

*knock* *knock*

Kagome got cut off by the sound of the knock on the door.

"Come on in" Sango said loudly.

A maid opened the door and stepped into the room.

" Lady Sango, lady Kagome," the maid said while bowing.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

" Lady Sango, young master Kohaku is being sent to the hospital because of alcohol poisoning just now" the maid said looking at the floor.

Sango looked horrified, hearing this, Kagome quickly added " Sango, you should go check up on Kohaku, I'll be fine" giving her best friend an encouraging smile.

"Kagome are you sure you'll be alright?" Sango asked anxiously.

"Yes I'll be fine, go be by Kohaku's side, he needs you "Kagome reply with a warm smile.

Sango gave Kagome a smile and a hug before running out of the room.

'Kohaku, please be okay ...stay strong for Sango, for everyone' thought Kagome, she knew how much Sango loved her brother. How hurt Sango would feel if something were to happen to him. There's no way she could bear watching her best friend being in pain. She wanted to go with her but with her stupid broken leg, Kagome had no choice but to stay behind. All she could do now is pray for him to be okay.

"Uhh lady Kagome? Are you alright?" the maid asked.

" Yes kagura, I am fine. Didn't I tell you to call me Kagome, I don't like it when you address me like that...it's too formal." Kagome smiled

"Yes lady Kago i mean Kagome, I'll remember that" she reply with a soft smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

'What am I going to do now?' she sighed.

She scan the room looking for something to do. Then she noticed the picture hanging on the wall of her and Sango smiling happily, that picture was taken two years ago. They were at the Christmas party that Sango held. That picture brought a smile upon Kagome's face, she was glad to have a best friend like her. Kagome looked at the clock that was hanging above Sango's plasma TV, it was already 9:30, she had sat here by herself for almost half an hour now.

She heard a soft knock at the door, for the second time.

Kagome stood up and began walking towards the door, ignoring the pain in her ankle. After all, the swelling went down a bit with the help of the ice pack. Taking a few steps forward, her stubborn legs got caught in between the legs of the glass table. The glass shattered into millions of tiny pieces, leaving Kagome on the floor with her hands drenched in blood. Her blood dripped on to the floor staining the white carpet. She suddenly felt a bit light headed.

'What's happening to me?' she asked herself.

Suddenly the door burst open, as soon as she look up and meet his gaze, she couldn't help but let out a small weak smile.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

Then...everything around her went pitch black.

A/N---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lalalalaal, Kagome fainted, wonder whats gonna happen nextt XD


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form.

Perfect Stranger

Chapter 4

The morning sunlight lightly penetrate through the illuminating glass walls and directly shined on the beautiful sleeping figure lying beneath the silky crimson red blankets. It was a peaceful white morning. Snow flurries flew down gently from above as they looked like dancing ballerinas swirling slowly with much grace and elegance.

The girl in the bed groaned and opened her eyes when the sunlight woke her from her sleep. She yawned slightly and sat up, a sudden wave of confusion washed over her as she looked around the fully furnished bedroom.

'Where am I and what's that sound?' she asked herself when she heard something behind that white door that sounded like water running.

The size of the room was indescribably large, the floor was covered with cream white carpet and right in front of her was a 100 inch plasma TV. The glass wall was at least ten feet high and thirty feet wide with long crimson red curtain drape from top to bottom on each opposite side of the glass wall. The bed in which the girl spend the night in was covered head to toe in crimson red. She turned her head and looked outside admiring the beautiful scenery right in front of her.

She slowly and carefully climbed out of the king size bed. As soon as both of her feet made contact with the ground, she winced in pain from the pain in her legs. Suddenly, the door flew open and hot steam came right out of it blocking her view. (yes I know, bit too dramatic) A man slowly walked out and leaned on the frame of the door. The steam dissolved into the air and Kagome slowly took in his features. He had sexy high cheekbones and lips that any women would kill to kiss. Water dripped from his long wet silver hair. His muscular six pack body and dreamy amber eyes made her blush intensely and he was wearing nothing but a loose towel that wrapped around his waist. WAIT, AMBER EYES? She only knew one person who had those electrifying amber eyes.

'Shit, Inuyasha? What's he doing here? I thought his hair was black?' loads of question started to flood her mind. Then she noticed two triangular doggy ears on top of his head.

'He's a dog hanyou? it was full moon yesterday, so that's why he turned human.'

Inuyasha grinned as he took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a white silk gown that's almost transparent almost exposing her red laced panties and bra. She had long creamy soft legs and curves coming out at all the right places. Her large chocolate brown eyes stare at his with such innocence and warmth. That was more than enough to make the great Inuyasha Takahashi blush. He felt his heart flutter as he continue to fix his gaze upon hers.

'What's she doing to me?' He asked, no woman has ever made him feel like this before.

Kagome blushed and looked away, unaware of what she's wearing.

' She looks so cute when she blush like that' he smiled softly as that thought came into his mind.

"You stupid wench, what are you getting out of bed for, your legs need its rest ya know" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her. He lifted her up in a bridal style before gently placing her onto his bed.

" Hey is this how you treat a girl with a broken leg? And the names Ka-go-me" Kagome pouted her pink soft lips slightly.

Inuyasha took a glace at her pink full lips and the urge to kiss her was beginning to kick in.

'What the hell, dammit I have a girlfriend. I can't go on kissing other girls, let alone someone that I don't even know.'

" Keh, stop being such a baby. I did you a favour" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. His manly deep voice made Kagome shivered just a little bit.

" Oh shut up puppy and put some clothes on" Kagome smirked and stuck her tongue out.

" Ha look who's talking" Inuyasha said as he purposely eyed her from head to toe and let out a sexy grin.

Kagome followed his gaze and looked down on to her body.

*SMACK* *SMACK*

" OWW what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the pillow away from Kagome's hand.

" Hmm I don't know, maybe it's for undressing me into this piece of ..of...of "

" Of a almost transparent sexy nightgown" Inuyasha finished the sentence for her and smirked.

" You PERVERTTTT!" Kagome grabbed back her pillow and hit Inuyasha with it like a lunatic.

To defend himself, Inuyasha quickly grabbed the extra pillow that was laying right beside Kagome and started to hit her back. They hit each other back and forth like two little children at a slumber party carrying a wide smile on their faces.

" What in the world is going on here?"

The two stopped their pillow fight to turn their heads only to see a very pretty women with both of her hands at the side of her hips. Inuyasha shrugged and turn to hit Kagome with the pillow again, ignoring the women standing by the double doors.

" Urg what the heck is wrong with you?" Kagome muffled as the pillow smack her in the face.

"Your the one who started it" Inuyasha replied playfully.

"That's enough, Inuyasha. Act your age please, she needs her rest." The women said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms " yeah yea whatever mother"

The women walked towards the bed and held out her hand. " I am Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother and don't mind my son, he's immature like that when it comes to pretty girls like you" she smiled kindly. Kagome smile sweetly and shook her hands.

" Pshhh who said anything about her being pretty" Inuyasha looked away, blushing.

Izayoi sighed " Inuyasha put on some clothes and go downstairs please, you knew that she was spending the night here. You should have took the shower in one of the guest rooms or in Sesshys room."

"Pshh this is my room afterall, just because this wench spent the night here doesn't mean that I have no acess to my own room" Inuyasha pouted slightly like a five year old.

Izayoi sighed. " Just go and get dressed."

"Fine" Inuyasha muttered as he went into his walk in closet and walked out wearing a black leather jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath along with a pair of dark blue designer jeans. Kagome felt herself blush as she stared at the walking figure heading towards the door.

Izayoi smiled as she watched her son shut the bedroom door close behind him. It was obvious that the attraction between the two was undeniably strong. 'This should be interesting' Izayoi thought before focusing her attention back to Kagome.

"The names Kagome, am I right?"

Kagome nodded.

" That's a very pretty name, it suits you. Oh and I asked a maid to change your clothes yesterday night, so it's being washed right now in case your wondering where they are" Izayoi said warmly.

"Thank you mrs. Izayoi." Kagome felt a wave of guilt washed over her. She yelled at Inuyasha for something that he didn't do.

" Um...yesterday.."

"Now now, just call me Izayoi. Your probably wondering what happened yesterday and how you ended up being here. Correct?"

Kagome nodded waiting for her to continue.

A/N--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have mention that Inuyasha is a human in the previous chapters, but I kinda changed my mind to make things abit more interesting. So the bottom line is, Inuyasha stays as a hanyou ( half demon).

Also, I know this chapter was pretty short but the next chapter is gonna be way longer.

Keep on reviewinggg :) It keeps me motivated even though i havent gotten lots of them but that's okay .:)


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Inuyasha in any way. *sigh*

Perfect Stranger

Chapter 5

Izayoi sighed " Inuyasha put on some clothes and go downstairs please, you knew that she was spending the night here. You should have took the shower in one of the guest rooms or in Sesshy's room."

"Pshh this is my room afterall, just because this wench spent the night here doesn't mean that I have no acess to my own room" Inuyasha pouted slightly like a five year old.

Izayoi sighed. " Just go and get dressed."

"Fine" Inuyasha muttered as he went into his walk in closet and walked out wearing a black leather jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath along with a pair of dark blue designer jeans. Kagome felt herself blush as she stared at the walking figure heading towards the door.

Izayoi smiled as she watched her son shut the bedroom door close behind him. It was obvious that the attraction between the two was undeniably strong. 'This should be interesting' Izayoi thought before focusing her attention back to Kagome.

"The names Kagome, am I right?"

Kagome nodded.

" That's a very pretty name, it suits you. Oh and I asked a maid to change your clothes yesterday night, so it's being washed right now in case your wondering where they are" Izayoi said warmly.

"Thank you mrs. Izayoi." Kagome felt a wave of guilt washed over her. She yelled at Inuyasha for something that he didn't do.

" Um...yesterday.."

"Now now, just call me Izayoi. Your probably wondering what happened yesterday and how you ended up being here. Correct?"

Kagome nodded waiting for her to continue.

Flashback

_The butler sighed as he picked up the clothes that's scattered all over the white carpet in the young master's bedroom. After countless time of bending and picking, he headed downstairs to the laundry room. While walking down the never ending stairs in the extravagant mansion, he caught a glimpse of light by the glass windows that's on both sides of the front door. He walked over and opened the grand door._

_'Young master?' he thought, as he watched the brand new silver Porsche 911 GT2 RS entering the front gates. The Porsche parked beside the gigantic water fountain. A figure got out of the driver's side and walked over to the passenger's side in a hurry without bothering to turn the car engine off. He opened the passenger door and carried out a slim petite figure in his arms. The petite figure seems to be sleeping or perhaps... unconscious. The tall figure walked up the long wide pavement that's covered with delicate carvings before climbing a few stairs to reach the front entrance to the mansion._

_The butler eyes widen with surprise as if monies falling out of the sky._

_' Young master? He never comes home this early...especially when there's a party. And who might that girl be in his arms?' the butler thought before moving to the side of the door, letting the young man step in from the cold._

_"Master Inuyasha" he greeted while bowing slightly._

_"Oi Jaken, drive my car into the garage and while your at it, turn off that damn water fountain would ya. It's gonna freeze in no time." Inuyasha said as he walked past him and proceed forward towards the stairs._

_" Well well, what do we have here." a cool voice came out of the blue._

_"Who died? You're never home this early" another voice joined in, but in a more cheerful tone._

_" Shut up Sesshy, mind your own goddame business." Inuyasha replied, his back facing Sesshomaru._

_"You call me that again half breed, Ill shred you into a million of pieces"_

_"Ha my ass" Inuyasha replied sarcastically as he turn around to meet the gaze of his demon brother along with his sister in law Rin._

_"Inuyasha don't talk to your brother that way" a feminine voice interrupted._

_" Ahh and care to explain who might that girl be, it's been a long time since you've brought a girl home " another voice chimed in._

_Inuyasha sighed in annoyance before answering._

_" She's just a girl that I met at the party" he looked at his curious parents before speaking again. "To make long story short, she broke her leg dragging the damn coffee table along with her, before passing out. And now, here she is "_

_Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms and whispered quietly not wanting anyone else to hear him " You better not die on me wench, you own me remember?"_

_"By that deep wound on her leg, she probably passed out due to loss of blood. But it's not life threatening. She should be fine after a few days rest." An older women who's standing on top of the stairs spoke._

_" Poor girl, I am glad she's going to be fine." Izayoi sighed in relieve" Thank you Kaede" Izayoi then looked up at Kaede before continuing." Go put her in one of the guest rooms so that she can rest. Meanwhile I'll sent in a maid to change her clothes. No need to worry Inuyasha." Izayoi threw him a glance._

_"Hmp like hell I was worried, humans are so damn weak" Inuyasha said before walking up the stairs and disappearing out of sight._

_"I knew he had a heart under all his tough play boy cover" Rin said proudly._

Flashback Ends.

" That's how you ended up being here." Izayoi said softly , again giving Kagome her warm smile.

"But how did I end up being in his room? Did he um...spent the night here....in the same bed as well.." Kagome questioned while her face turning crimson red.

"That I am not so sure. You should ask Inuyasha instead" Izayoi replied apologetically even though she knew the answer to that question. Her thick headed son was implied to have Kagome spent the night in his room with him so that he could watch over her. She had a feeling that this girl won't be like those other sluts that he had a one night stand with. Instead, she might be something way more, something her son will get attached to deeply....she might be...his mate. Her guts told her that and she's certain that it's right. It's been too long since her son had ever looked at anyone like that. But she won't interfere, she will let these two find their way around.

Inuyasha walked down the marble stairs while letting out a yawn. He slept like a baby yesterday. The image of him wrapping his toned arms around the sleeping beauty, inhaling her sweet smelling scent while burying his face in to her soft luscious raven hair flashed in his head over and over again. His inner demon wanted her, it felt like as if it wanted to claim her....but why? That's the question that longed in his mind for that whole entire morning. He never felt like this with any other females. He shrugged off that thought and proceeded into the kitchen.

" Morning Yasha" Rin said in her usual happy tone.

"Morning" Inuyasha muttered.

"I am assuming that you slept quite well with that human girl in your arms."

Inuyasha let out a growl, "how did yo-"

"Her scent is plastered all over you fool." sesshomaru said calmly while Rin let out a small giggled.

Inutaisho chuckled quietly without looking up to, his eyes glued to the newspaper he held in his hands while taking a sip from his morning freshly brewed coffee.

"Keh, whatever. I am going over to Miro's house, I'll be back for dinner" with that, the young master walked out the front door and headed towards the garage.

"So Kagome, you must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat, would you prefer oatmeal with a cup of sweet milk or French toast with sunny side up egg on the side?" Izayoi asked when the girl's stomach let out a unexpected growl.

"No,That's alright. I have already bothered your family enough by spending the night here" Kagome said, embarrassed.

"What are you talking about? I will not have my guest starving herself just because she feels bad. To tell you the truth, I actually enjoyed getting to know you Kagome. I think your a great girl. So now, what would you like to have?" Izayoi asked again.

"Um French toast with sunny side up on the side would be fine" Kagome said with a smile,Izayoi stood up and headed downstairs. Izayoi was kind, she reminded her of her own mother. Oh shit..her mom must be worried sick about her. She had to give her mom a call telling her that she was alright. Kagome scanned around the room looking for a phone since she forgot her own at home, but no luck. With that, Kagome stepped down the bed once again and headed towards the staircase despite the pain in her legs.

Inuyasha typed in his garage combo causing the garage door to lift up slowly revealing three very...expensive looking cars. The one in the middle was the one Inuyasha drove yesterday night, the silver Porsche 911 GT2 RS. The one to the left of the silver Porsche is the 2010 BMW M6 convertible in Indianapolis red, he got that on his last birthday. To the right of the silver Porsche is a black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. Inuyasha walked over to his shiny black Mercedes since he hasn't driven it in a while and decided to take it out for a spin.

"Shit, I left my car keys in the kitchen." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he walked out of the garage and over to his mansion.

When Inuyasha got to the front door, he placed his hand on the finger scanner right next to the door. The finger scanner only recognize those who are in the Takahashi family. After a few seconds, the front door unlocked itself, allowing the silver hair hanyou to step in. Inuyasha looked up the staircase only to a struggling women trying to make her way down the steps. Inuyasha bolted like lightning up the stairs to assist the young women. He wrapped his left hand around her waist and his right hand wrapped tightly intertwining with her fingers.

"Dammit you wench, what are you trying to do? Kill yourself? That leg of yours still needs time for recovery, if I hadn't been here any sooner, you'd probably be tumbling down the stairs by now and cracking your head open." Inuyasha yelled with an obvious hint of worry in his voice.

"I am not a child you know, I can take care of myself." Kagome yelled back.

"Well you're certainly acting like one, never have I met one girl that talked me this way, especially someone as hot as me. The name wench suits you, did I ever tell you that?" Inuyasha said while smirking.

"Your such a pain in the ass, you conceited, obnoxious jerk. I would appreciate it if you called me by my name and not wench"

"Psh I could care less of what you think about me and I can call you whatever the hell I want, what the hell are you getting out of bed for anyways?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject. 'She thinks I m jerk? Keh like I give a shit. '

Kagome sighed. "I need to call my mom, she's probably worried."

"We don't need a bunch of investigators and police banging on our door in the middle of the night searching for a annoying clumsy wench. We are not stupid, that's literally the first thing we did when I carried you here yesterday."

"Oh um what did she say?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"Oh well nothing important. At first she kinda freaked out, you know, the usual mother reaction...jumping off the walls, yelling all over the place, thinking that her daughters laying in some random guys bed because she got wasted. But when we told her that we're the Takahashi, all those screaming plus yelling cleared up, funny eh? And man, did she sound happy, I mean who could possibly not be when their daughters staying at the Takahashi's. Ohh I should have told her that you were sleeping in MY room and in MY bed. I bet that would have made her day" Inuyasha grinned.

"URGGGGG your such a damn self centered ass, I can't stand people like you" Kagome practically yelled in his ears.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but your gonna have to cuz your mom will be out of town for a few weeks so we're keeping you here until she gets back."

"WHAT?" kagome practically screamed. ' I have to be stuck with him? My life is officially over.'

"Hey take a chill pill, don't take your anger out on my ears geez...I swear if the great Takahashi Inuyasha goes deaf, your screwed."

"Psh I could care less about your stupid ears." Kagome lied. She wanted to touch them when she first saw them this morning. Took her all her will power to resist those cute fuzzy ears.

"Ha your lying, I can smell it. I know you can't resist them." Inuyasha said proudly.

"whatever, your-"

"Hey Kagome, breakfast is ready, you should be in bed, I was going to bring it up to you." Izayoi appeared at the bottom of the staircase, smiling.

"Yeah well, this wench here is probably half deaf, either that or she just doesn't listen. Such a rebellious child." Inuyasha sighed dramatically while picking her up in a bridal style and walked down the stairs.

Izayoi sighed and headed back into the kitchen.

Kagome leaned her head gently on his shoulders close to the crook of his neck. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually enjoyed being in his arms and being close to him. True, he seemed to be a ignorant, arrogant jerk but she knows that there's more to him than just the good looks and the cocky attitude.

Inuyasha headed towards the kitchen as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The kitchen was modern and sophisticated not to mention big. The colors were a combination of either red or white. There was a huge, long glass kitchen table placed in the middle of the room and the chairs were draped with a red silky fabric with white linings at the side, it was those chairs that you would find in a high class restaurant or lounge. The kitchen countertops were made in a expensive marble called Carrara C. The cabinets were painted red, and the utensils are mostly in white with the exceptions of the plates that has delicate floral designs on them. (Sorry I am bad at describing things, especially kitchen stuff).

Inuyasha walked over to one of the comfy chairs and sat down with Kagome in his arms and sitting on his lap.

"Hey are you gonna put me down or what?"

"Hmm let me think...not a chance, you know you like being in my arms." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yea dream on puppy" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No need to be in denial, hmm you smell pretty good by the way"

"oh so now you go around and sniff other females?" Kagome trying to act tough but a slight shade of red appeared on her porcelain face.

"Nope just you, because your special, my special little wench that belongs to me and me only." He teased. A part of it is true, he had the urge to protect her and be by her side.

"URGG how dare you, I don't belong to anyone and especially not you Inuyasha Takahashi!" Kagome exploded in his face. Causing everyone in the kitchen and in the dining room to direct their attention to the two.

'she's a feisty little one, I like it, it just makes her that much hotter and differs her from other girls.' Inuyasha thought before replying.

"Inuyasha, that's enough" the older brother said before he could reply.

"Keh mind your own business"

"Just giving you a heads up, you will thank me later."

'Little brother, don't screw up...she may be the one' Sesshomaru thought as he walked out of the kitchen without another glance or word.

'WTF, what the hell was that suppose to mean?...Weirdo' Inuyasha thought as he watched his older brother disappear in the hallways.

"Inuyasha?"

"What wench?"

"Put me down or else.."

"Or else what?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Son just leave Kagome alone and put her down." Inotasho said calmly.

"Whatever." He didn't want to get on his father's bad side. Inuyasha got to his feet and walked around the table and put Kagome in the chair across from him.

"Kagome here's your breakfast." Izayoi walked over to the girl with a plate of delicious looking eggs and French toasted.

"Thank you ." Kagome smiled.

Izayoi nodded before asking Inuyasha "Dear, I thought you were going to Miroku's?"

"Oh shit, I gotta go, I'll be back for dinner" Inuyasha said once again but this time looking directly at Kagome before running up the stairs to his room to get his car keys.

Kagome sighed. This is going to be a very long day.

This chapters finally donw :) spend the whole day typing this so PLEASE REVIEW:) PRETTY PLEASE? :)

Anyways I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far, a big thank you to you all. The reviews make me smile and keeps me writing :)

Enjoy ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha in any way. All rights goes to R .Takahashi.

Perfect Stranger

Chapter 6

"Put me down or else.."

"Or else what?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Son just leave Kagome alone and put her down." Inotasho said calmly.

"Whatever." He didn't want to get on his father's bad side. Inuyasha got to his feet and walked around the table and put Kagome in the chair across from him.

"Kagome here's your breakfast." Izayoi walked over to the girl with a plate of delicious looking eggs and French toasted.

"Thank you ." Kagome smiled.

Izayoi nodded before asking Inuyasha "Dear, I thought you were going to Miroku's?"

"Oh shit, I gotta go, I'll be back for dinner" Inuyasha said once again but this time looking directly at Kagome before running up the stairs to his room to get his car keys.

Kagome sighed. This is going to be a very long day.

Inuyasha stepped into the mansion and slide out of his shoes. He just got back from Miroku's house, apparently his lecherous best friend got dump AGAIN for the fifth time all thanks to his lack of self control over his thirst of...touching women in a lecherous way? Dividing his attention between different watermelons at the most inappropriate times? Anyways, you get the idea. Inuyasha sighed, his best friend did deserve it. Inuyasha proceeded towards the kitchen to find a bowl of mouth watering ramen resting in the middle of the table along with a note beside it.

Yashie,

A very important meeting just came up unexpectedly so your father and I along with Sessy will have to go and deal with our clients and finish a few of the merging procedures there at Hiroshima. Hopefully , we will be back by the end of next week if there's no delays or sudden complications. Please take care of Kagome, I am putting my faith in you to not stir up any trouble with our guest. By the way, Rin went to Osaka to visit her grandfather, so she won't be back any time soon and it's Kagura's time of the year off so she's on vacation meaning that you and Kagome has the house to yourselves.

P.S- No parties while we're away and don't burn the house down, order takeout if you have to, I don't trust you with the kitchen .

~Mom

Inuyasha scanned the note quickly and tossed it into the garbage bin with a flick of his hand. He picked up the hot bowl of ramen and slurped it clean. He then headed into the living room but a faint sweet scent coming from the basement stopped him in his track. He climb down the spiral stairs, following the scent and finally got to the extra guest room after endless of doors and long turns of hallways. His golden orbs scanned through the room and landed on the sleeping beauty.

Her wet hair drape to one side displaying her swan like neck, her sweet scent smells like a mixture of lilac, peach, jasmine and honey. Inuyasha walked forward and picked her up in his arms and walked back upstairs. A swoop of warm air washed over him as he opened the basement door leading to the main floor, he gaze down at the girl in his arms, 'stupid girl, you could have gotten a cold sleeping down there' he thought as he walked over to the temperature monitor by the front door and made a few adjustments then headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He could hear her steady breathing while her scent embraces him. He kicked his bedroom door open and placed her down gently under the sheets on his bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he study her carefully, inhaling her sweet scent, seeing her sleep so peacefully and soundly made him smile.

'Good night Kagome' he thought as he bend down, unable to control himself and placed a soft kiss on her forehead while he cup her soft rosy cheeks with his stood up and walked out the door , as much as he hated to admit it, he longed to stay by her side and hold her in his arms but he knew Kagome would oppose that. Besides, it would cause a riot with his girlfriend and hell would break loose if she ever found out. He sighed and shut the door behind him and headed into the living room.

"Honey, do you think it's wise for us to leave those two alone?"

"Don't worry about it dear, they are grown ups, they can handle it" the man in the limo replied to his wife with a soft smile.

"Speaking of Kagome... do you really think..."

"I can sense Inuyasha's possessiveness over her when he first carried her through the door, but I could be wrong, only Inuyasha will know." The older brother said in a calm voice while his golden orbs stared out the car windows, enjoying the landscape.

"I hope it's not Kikyo, she cheated on him when he truly loved her and broke his heart like it was nothing. Inuyash really did have a soft spot for her, after her little conniving explanation, he forgave her just like that. What does he see in her?" the woman sighed. She didn't want to see her beloved son get hurt again.

"Don't worry about it Izayoi, we should just go with the flow, besides our son's going to come to his senses sooner or later since things kind of took a wild turn" the man chuckled with amusement, and they all knew, they just have to wait. Like they say, patience is virtue, in this case, it is most definitely right.

Beams of sunlight shine through the windows, he slowly open his eyes as a familiar scent washed over him. He looked down to find a thin sheet of linen covered over him. A delicious smelling scent lingered on it, it was faint but it still smells sweet as ever. He must have fallen asleep on the couch last night.

"Good morning sleepy head" a melodic voice called behind him. He turned his head around to find a very sexy lady dressed in tight white shorts, show casing her milky long legs and a red tank top that has a v cut, showing a bit of her cleavage, she had the perfect hour glass body that could make heads turn and cause envy upon others.

"Morning" he grinned as he watch the beauty pouring a mixture of eggs and onions in to the frying pan. He got up and walked over to Kagome.

The dark hair beauty was so busy concentrating on her eggs, she didn't notice a certain hanyou coming up to her from behind. Kagome jumped as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as he nuzzled his face in her silky sweet smelling hair.

"Inuyasha, um what are you doing?" He definitely surprised her with this move of his but she's not going to fall for his play boy tactics.

"Inuyasha, stop, this isn't right" Kagome moaned as he gently plant kisses on her neck and made his way down to her collarbone, clearly ignoring her demands. Kagome poured the eggs into a plate as she attempted to wiggle her way out of his arms before any of this went further. Kagome put the pan into the sink and turn around, every part of her is pressing against him, Inuyasha smirked, taking that as a sigh that she wanted more but Kagome surprised him when she place her hands on his chest and pushed him harshly away causing him to stumble a few steps backwards.

"Kagome.." He whispered her name, hurt dripped from his mouth and his eyes full of confusion.

"If your going to think that I am going to fall for your playboy tactics, then you're wrong, go try it on someone else." Kagome said harshly, avoiding to meet his gaze. " I made the eggs for you, though I think it's a bit burnt since I got kind of distracted but it's still eatable." Kagome said as she walked out the kitchen and towards the door, leaving a very confused hanyou standing, his ears drooped and his bangs covered his eyes, his inner demon roared. He heard the door close and sighed, goodness, he was stupid for doing that and now she wouldn't even look him in the eye.

He walked over and picked the eggs up while taking a fork out of the cabinet and took a small piece, it indeed tasted burnt, but he smiled and he ate the egg happily, it tasted good to him and it's the thoughts that went in that got to him.

' Now, where did she go ?' he thought as he placed the empty plate into the sink and grabbed his car keys and walked out the door.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been pretty busy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review review review ! Hmmm let's set a goal, I am half way through the next chapter but Ill post it up when I get about 10 reviews, gotta set a standard some where. Anyways , I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.


End file.
